Hot Shot (Transformers)
Hot Shot is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. All are young Autobot cars. Transformers: Robots in Disguise In Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Hot Shot is the leader of the Spy Changer team. Hot Shot is the leader of the Spy Changers and has worked beside Optimus Prime for a long time. He comes across as rough and tough, but his hard exterior hides a caring, concerned nature underneath. He can manipulate fire at will. The Takara tech spec for Artfire says his function is "Ninja Chieftan." Chief of the Spy Changers. A relative of Fire Convoy, Artfire has worked together with him for a long time. He comes across as exceptionally hard-boiled regarding duty, but in fact is very concerned for his subordinates. Artfire is able to control flames at will. The Spy Changers are a team of six Autobot espionage specialists, consisting of the powerful but caring Ironhide (Ox), the speedy sniper Mirage (Counter Arrow), the eager-for-combat trooper W.A.R.S. (Wicked Attack Recon Sportscar) (Wars), science officer Crosswise (X-Car), tactician R.E.V. (Race Exercion Vehicle) (Eagle Killer) and their flame-manipulating leader, Hot Shot (Artfire). The team can drive over any surface, even water, in defiance of gravity, and have optical camouflage powers that render them invisible. Animated series In the television series, the Spy Changers received little characterization - usually acting in a group to attack or perform whatever mission they had been assigned. Convention comics Hot Shot was among the Transformers appearing in the TransformersCon 2006 program comic. Toys *''' Car Robots Artfire''' :Most of the molds of the Spy Changers are based on those created for the Go-Bots line of Transformers seen in Generation Two. The mold used for Hot Shot was previously used for Go-Bots Blowout, Megatron and Frenzy.Cobra Island Toys - Transformer Archive *''' Car Robots Artfire redeco''' *'Robots in Disguise Hot Shot' *'Robots in Disguise Hot Shot redeco' Transformers: Armada The second character called Hot Shot by Hasbro appeared in the Armada, Energon and Cybertron lines. Although seemingly two different, but similar, characters by Takara, he was portrayed as a single evolving character when Hasbro made Cybertron part of their Unicron Trilogy. He bears several personality similarities to the Maximal rattrap and the Generation 1 Autobot Hot Rod. Animated series In Transformers: Armada, Hot Shot is a member of Optimus Prime's Autobot Squad, partnered with the helicopter Mini-Con Jolt. He is young and reckless dare-devil with his head as hot as his 'lifespark' is. Не is a crazy racer as well as a brave soldier; also he is very emotional and spontaneous. Hot Shot is one who rushes into danger without regard to his own safety; it was that brash attitude that enabled Sideways to take advantage when Hot Shot got too over-confident with the Star Saber, despite Scavenger's warnings. He took over as Autobot Commander when Optimus was briefly destroyed, and evolved to Powerlinx Hot Shot on the way to Cybertron. Hot Shot was voiced by Brent Miller. In Micron Legend (the Japanese version of Armada), Hot Shot was known as Hot Rod and his upgrade was called Super Mode Hot Rod. Originally Hot Shot was the trainer and the best friend of Wheeljack in the early days of the war on Cybertron. In one battle Wheeljack was crippled while an inferno raged all around him. Hot Shot left to get help, but the Autobots' commander forbade him from going back. Subsequently Megatron rescued Wheeljack, and the latter, being offended with the Autobots, swore his loyalty to the Lord of the Decepticons and conceived a hatred for Hot Shot. Later, when Wheeljack arrived on Earth and joined up with Megatron's raiding party, the former friends met again, but now they became the bitterest of enemies. The two clashed, and Hot Shot only survived after Sideswipe interfered. Hot Shot and Red Alert were with Prime when he journeyed to Earth to locate the Mini-Cons, battling Megatron and his Decepticons many times. After his acquisition of the Star Saber he battled Starscream on several occasions, defeating him in spite of the Decepticon's skill. His ego growing, Hot Shot was promptly given a humiliating lesson when Scavenger easily defeated him, proving that without the skill to use such a weapon, Hot Shot had a long way to go. Unfortunately Hot Shot didn't learn the lesson, and the Decepticons took possession of the Star Saber. When Starscream joined the Autobots Hot Shot was at first displeased very much with Prime's decision to admit the turncoat Decepticon to his group. He challenged Starscream to a hand-to-hand fighting, and only the appearance of Smokescreen (now Hoist) had stopped their brawl. From then on their relations began to improve step by step. There were some occasions when it happened that the two helped each other: for example, Starscream saved Hot Shot when Megatron wanted to shoot him after the 'Bots warped in to the Moon Base and emancipated the Mini-Cons. But they didn't become real friends, because Hot Shot mistrusted Starscream at heart. When the Mini-Con Race Team have disappeared from the A-Base one day, Hot Shot was the first to accuse Starscream of stealing them. However, he soon learned that he was wrong and felt the stings of remorse, but it was too late. Though Hot Shot met Starscream some more times but again as the enemy only. Hot Shot got to know the human allies of the Autobots (Rad, Carlos and Alexis) almost at once after his arrival on Earth, and he became their best friend very soon. He liked to play with them much more than to do his daily duties. He had plenty of childish traits in his own character, indeed.Hot Shot asked question on the Leadership of Optimus Prime,saying it was his mistake to let Star Scream join the Autobots and thats why Sky Boom Shield in the hands of Decepticon's which led to Hydra Cannon. Events forced Hot Shot to grow up fast, however, after Optimus Prime was destroyed saving the Earth. Thrust into a leadership role Hot Shot tried his best, but all too gladly gave up the role when Prime returned. He was one of those injured by Nemesis Prime and upgraded into a more powerful Powerlinking body. He then joined up with Wheeljack and Starscream again, trying to stop Thrust and Sideways from reactivating Unicron, failing due to Unicron's internal defenses. Trying in vain and failing to make Galvatron (a reformatted Megatron) see the truth of Unicron's threat (although this, ironically enough, made Wheeljack respect him, and went some way to repairing their friendship), Galvatron was finally convinced by Starscream's sacrifice, earning Hot Shot's respect in death. Hot Shot fought against Unicron, and was appointed leader of the Autobots along with Jetfire when Optimus Prime went into seclusion. In Transformers: Energon, ten years after the end of Armada, Hot Shot "matured" (both physically and mentally), becoming an officer in Prime's inner circle. Still a yellow sports car (which resembles an Aston martin), he was given the Spark of Combination from Primus, which allowed him to combine with other Autobots into one unit. Later in the series, he was upgraded into a silver form of the same body as Energon Hot Shot (Hot Shot Fire in Superlink, the Japanese version of Energon). Hot Shot would be the commander of Ocean City, the Autobots' first outpost on Earth. His Powerlinking partner was Inferno. He was idolized by Ironhide for his heroic status after the battle with Unicron, but saw the young Autobot as too reckless and hotheaded - unable to appreciate that this was how he had been years before. Hot Shot was present for many of the battle against the Terrorcons (including a severe beating at the hands of the newly reborn Megatron, who tore his arm off), but it was when his former commander Rodimus arrived, having gone into seclusion years before, that Hot Shot experienced a real crisis, Rodimus had been convinced by Alpha Q that Unicron could be used as a force for good, recreating all the worlds that Unicron had destroyed, and he wanted Hot Shot to help him. Hot Shot refused as his loyalty to Optimus was too great and the two came to blows. Later the two would be reconciled after Megatron had reactivated Unicron to use as a weapon, even becoming Powerlinking partners. Hot Shot took part in many of the battles surrounding Unicron, battling both Decepticons and Terrorcons multiple times, once again being reformatted after being nearly destroyed in an attack by Unicron. He also spent much time mentoring Ironhide into a more responsible and mature Autobot. He eventually combined his Spark with those of all other Autobots to empower Optimus Supreme to battle a Unicron possessed Galvatron. In the series Transformers: Cybertron, Hot Shot is supposed to be the same character as from Armada and Energon; in Galaxy Force, the Japanese version of Cybertron, he is a completely new character called Exillion. His weapons in the series included a Grenade Rifle, Missile Launchers, Battle Dagger, and Shoulder Rifles. When Cybertron was threatened by the Black Hole left by Unicron's destruction at the end of Energon Optimus Prime ordered the planet evacuated. Many of the inhabitants, including Hot Shot, fled to Earth, where he took the form of an Earth sports car that resembles a Chrysler ME 412. However the search for the Cyber Planet Keys soon took priority and Hot Shot, once again partnered with Red Alert, journeyed to Velocitron to search for that planet's Key. His confidence took a severe dent when he was soundly beaten in a race for the Key by the planet's leader Override. Hot Shot quickly became obsessed with beating her, to the exclusion of all else - something that did not endear him to Prime when the Autobot leader arrived. However, encouraged by the Autobots' human allies Hot Shot eventually beat Override (as well as the Decepticon contenders), winning the Key for the Autobots. Hot Shot was involved in many of the Key battles, fighting not just the Decepticons under Megatron, but the army of ancient Decepticons gathered by Starscream. He was nearly killed by Megatron, but was reformatted by the Omega Lock into a more powerful form. Alongside Red Alert and Scattorshot he became part of the Cybertron Defense team, battling at the forefront of many of the most dangerous battles. Later they fought Soundwave, the powered-up Starscream and Galvatron himself (a once-again recreated Megatron). After Red Alert, Hot Shot and Scattorshot were nearly killed in combat with Megatron, the power of the Cyber Planet Keys was able to not only heal their wounds, but reformat the trio of Autobots into new forms based on vehicles found at the military base they were being repaired at. The three Autobots became the Cybertron Defense Team (Vanguard Team). They even try to take down Galvatron, he lost but survived. In the episode "Unfinished", when the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Animatros back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket. The jungle planet threatened to crash into Cybertron. Scourge, the Autobots, the former Decepticons, and their allies from the various planets were able to combine their strength and move the rocket back into place. In episode "Beginning",After the eventual defeat of Galvatron Hot Shot, along with Dirt Boss, Ransack, Dark Crumplezone, Brakedown and Clocker, raced in the Speedia 500 to see who would become the new leader of Velocitron after Override left to join the Space Bridge project. Hot Shot won, becoming leader of Velocitron and signifying his growth from a cocky impetuous rookie to a confident mature leader. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave's Transformers: Armada comic, Hot Shot would play a smaller role than his animated counterpart. One of the first Autobots to appear, he was unable to prevent the fall of Cyber City to the Mini-Con enhanced Decepticons. One million years later, when the signal from the escaped Mini-Cons was received, he was one of the Autobots who journeyed to Earth under Optimus Prime. Subsequently, he was involved in many of the adventures on Earth, battling Starscream and Cyclonus, gaining Jolt as a partner, attacking Demolishor to gain access to the Decepticon Spacebridge and searching for the Mini-Con Matrix. It was during this last mission that he was attacked by Galvatron, one of the Heralds of Unicron, himself searching for the Matrix. Barely escaping he and his companions made their way back to the Autobot base and tried to deal with the disappearance of Optimus Prime, only to be met with a full-scale attack by the Decepticons, with Hot Shot being easily beaten by Megatron. Presumably repaired, he, along with Red Alert and Scavenger took revenge on Megatron by blasting the traitorous Decepticon leader into Unicron's mouth. In Dreamwave's Transformers: Energon comic, set ten years after Unicron's defeat, Hot Shot appeared again. One of Prime's right-hand men (and idolized by Ironhide in this continuity as well), he was one of those who tried to hold off Unicron's four horsemen - Rhinox, Cheetor, Airazor and Terrorsaur - but was nearly destroyed. Reformatted by the power of Primus and given the Spark of Combination, he and the others were able to drive them off. Heading to Earth to battle the Terrorcons, he was subsequently ordered to train the Omnicons, but was frustrated by their inability to listen to orders: however they did prove their worth by capturing Snow Cat. Subsequently he was one of the defenders of Toronto alongside Thrust, Red Alert, Hoist, Beachcomber and Rodimus, battling against Divebomb and a swarm of Terrorcon clones before receiving help from a very unlikely source - Megatron, resurrected in a new body by Optimus Prime. Megatron decimated the Terrorcon invasion, leaving Hot Shot to supervise the survivors. IDW Publishing IDW's Transformers Collectors Club exclusive comic story, Revelations part 6, is set after the defeat of Galvatron but before Optimus Prime's mission to start a new Space Bridge project. In this story the Autobots from the IDW series (Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Maximus, Downshift, Perceptor, Alpha Trion, Over-Run, Anti-Blaze, Checkpoint and Scythe) meet the Autobots from the animated series (Cybertron Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Override, Scattorshot, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Lori, Bud and Coby Hansen) and thank each other and remembering those who were lost in the battles. Video games Hot Shot is among the characters appearing in the 2004 Transformers video game for the Playstation.Atari Begins the ``Ultimate Conflict'' with Worldwide Release of 'TRANSFORMERS' Video Game, Business Wire, May 12, 2004VIDEO GAME REVIEWS: You can swerve to avoid 'Driv3r', Charleston Gazette; August 21, 2004; by Jeb Haught Toys *''Armada'' Deluxe Hot Shot (2002) :A yellow car partnered with the Mini-Con Jolt. According to the Armada video game Armada Hot Shot is supposed to be 16 feet 5 inches tall and his toy is 13cm tall. That's a scale of 1:36. :There were plans to release a repaint of Armada Hot Shot called Smokescreen with Mini-Con Jolt, a homage to Generation One Smokescreen in the Universe line. Although prototypes were seen, the toy was never released.Cobra Island Toys - Transformer Archive *''Armada'' McDonalds Hot Shot (2002) :A small version of Hot Shot given away as a prize in Happy Meals. Can combine with Armada McDonalds Optimus Prime, Red Alert and Smokescreen to form a rather awkward looking robot. *''Armada'' Built To Rule Hot Shot (2003) *''Energon'' Hot Shot (2004) :Can powerlinx with similar Autobots. *''Energon'' Energon Hot Shot (2004) :A silver redeco of Energon Hot Shot. *''Cybertron'' Hot Shot (2005) :The toy of Hot Shot was sold by itself and with the Mini-Con Mirage as a promotion at Wal-Mart. This toy is 14 centimeters long, while a real Chrysler ME 412 is 454 centimeters long. This gives the toy a scale of 1/32. The robot mode would stand about 14 feet 11 inches. :In 2006 a Target store exclusive two-pack called the Drag Race Pack included Cybertron Hot Shot and Override. The tech spec provided indicated that after he came to the Speed Planet he took an immediate liking to Override's private race course. He doesn't even mind losing on it, so long as he can just enjoy its intricacies. :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. *''Galaxy Force'' Exillion Red (2005) :In the Galaxy Force toyline, a red version of Exillion was released in limited numbers in 2005. A second red version, this time with darker red tires, was also sold with a Japanese Galaxy Force DVD. In the Cybertron toyline, a third red version was released under the name Excellion in 2006. With red, and orange as the principle colors, all three were created as an homage to Hot Rod. *''Cybertron'' Legends Hot Shot (2005) :There was also a micro-sized version of the Cybertron Hot Shot toy sold. This toy was done at a scale of about 1:61 from the actual car. This toy was later redecoed into Classic Legends Bumblebee.Cobra Island Toys - Transformer Archive *''Cybertron'' Legends Hot Shot (redeco) :A redeco of the Legends Hot Shot was released in the colors of Cybertron Excellion, but the packaging still clearly identified him Hot Shot. *''Cybertron'' Cybertron Defense Hot Shot (2006) :An upgraded version of Hot Shot which turns into an armored vehicle. His Hasbro tech spec indicates that while unhappy at losing his car mode during his reformatting he considers it a necessary sacrifice, having learned that speed isn't everything. Now he relies on his immense heavy weaponry in battle - and if that fails then he's only too happy to go blade-to-blade with his foes, using the new skills Brakedown taught him. The Cyber Key info on the Hasbro website indicates he has even found ways to incorporate his weaponry into his death-defying maneuvers, using his missile launchers as makeshift boosters and his grenade launchers to cushion his descent. *''Universe'' Deluxe Hot Shot with Jolt (2009) A Deluxe sized mold. This toy was redecoed into Timelines Dion. Transformers Animated In the Transformers Animated continuity, Hot Shot was the original name for the character that would become Bumblebee. The name change was apparently due to Bumblebee's appearance in the 2007 film. He is part of Rodimus's team. In battle, he can activate flamethrowers on his arms, whose flames can burn hot enough to ignite Decepticon energy bolts. Animated series A newer imaging of the character, an update to his Armada form, appeared in season 3. He appeared fighting Decepticons who were attempting to take an Autobot Space Bridge in the episode "Transwarped". His leg was badly damaged in battle, prompting Red Alert to have it amputated, much to Hot Shot's chagrin though she assured him he'll get a replacement part. However after Red Alert is disposed of by Spittor, Hot Shot was in a state shock as his team were taken out. He is later present when Sentinel Prime returns to Cybertron. Fun Publications Hot Shot's biography was printed in issue #24 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. Transformers: Prime A robot named Hot Shot appears as a unlockable character in the Nintendo DS version of Transformers: War for Cybertron. He resembles Generation 1 Hot Rod with the concept art done by Hasbro artist Marcelo Matere identifies him as Rodimus and shares many of of his traits and personality. According to Aaron Archer at the BotCon 2010 Activision panel Hot Rod is credited as Hot Shot due to Hot Rod being an unprotectable name. Transformers: War for Cybertron Hot Shot can be unlocked by beating "Dam 6" in Arena Mode. He somehow became corrupted by Dark Energon. If the player manages to defeat him, he calms down, shrugging off the effects of the Dark Energon and returning to his regular self. As an Autobot who fights in the Great War, Hot Shot is described as being young , impetuous, showing enthusiasm and confidence which borders on arrogance. He boldly claims that he has both skill and looks, though he is not too keen being paired with Kup on missions. Transformers: Age of Extinction Hot Shot is part of the Transformers: Age of Extinction toy line. Toys *''Age of Extinction'' Deluxe Hot Shot (2014) :A blue redeco of Deluxe Crosshairs.TFW2005.com - AOE Deluxe Hot Shot External links * [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Hot_Shot_(RID) Robots in Disguise Hot Shot on the Transformers Wiki] * [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Hot_Shot_(Armada) Armada Hot Shot on the Transformers Wiki] * [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Hot_Shot_(Animated) Animated Hot Shot on the Transformers Wiki] References * Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional racing drivers Category:Spy Changers Category:Fictional racecar drivers